Ready or not: Bella's PoV
by JeM93
Summary: NOT AN AU! this is the story of how edward and bella broke the news to charlie...its my first post, so please try to make your critisism construstive! hope you enjoy :P


_**Ready Or Not**_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked Edward

Edward took my hands in his, and I felt a burning sensation run through them, despite the frigidity of his marble skin. "Of course I am," he murmured, with no sign of anxiety in his voice. "I am the one who proposed, after all."

He pulled me close, or as close as we could get sitting in his car, and for a moment, our lips touched. My whole body yearned for more, but Edward reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably go in, putting this off isn't going to do us much good."

I sighed and untangled myself from him, reluctant to leave his arms. Before I had even started undoing my seatbelt, Edward was at my side of the car, door already open. He put his hand out. I took it, all of my body wanting to resist for the fear of what lay ahead. He helped me out of the car.

"Lets go in." I nodded and gulped. Edward smiled slightly at this. "You sure that you're ready for this?" I nodded again.

The rain was steady, the loud noise strangely calming. Edward took my hand, and together we trudged down the driveway and up the stairs. I took the key out of my pocket, and fumbled half-heartedly with the lock. Edward put his hand over mine, gently turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Hello Bell-oh" Charlie's voice fell as he saw Edward. My blood ran cold.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Everything is going to be all right."

I tried my hardest to believe that.

"Charlie" Edward started in a firm voice, while I tried, but failed, to sink into the floor. "I would like to marry your daughter."

Charlie's eyes became wide. His cheeks turned red, and then purple. "YOU WANT TO WHAT!" he screamed, and I cringed, ready for the house to fall. 

"I want to marry your daughter." Edward stated again.

Things weren't looking so good, but at least Charlie's face was returning to its natural color. Edward showed Charlie the ring on my finger.

"Why?" it was a simple question, but it was full of thehate that Charlie felt for Edward.

"Because I love her." He answered surely.I held my breath.

"I would like to talk to my daughter," Charlie said threateningly, and then, when Edward didn't budge, Charlie growled "Alone."

"Yes sir." Edward said, and whispered, to me, "I'll be back soon." Then he walked gracefully out the door, closing it silently behind him.

"When did this happen?" Charlie asked.

"Today." I replied, looking down at the floor.

"Is there anything I can do to stop this from happening?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"No." I muttered.

"Not even calling your mother?" he asked still looking puppy-dog hopeful 

"Nope." I knew my father would be the last person to allow me to get married just out of high school, since he had first hand experience with the consequences of what happens when you rush into a relationship. But it was still annoying to have to go through this.

"You remember what happened with me and your mother, right?" he said sternly.

"Yes." I replied, starting to get tired of this back-and-forth.

"And you're positive you know what you're getting into." He stated, taking it as fact.

"Yep" I said.

"So there's nothing I can do to stop you?" He muttered. I saw the tears that were forming in his eyes. I worked hard to keep my own tears at bay. I knew that after the wedding, I might never be able to see him again. I knew how much that would hurt him. But I also knew that this was the right decision, that I would be with the one I loved until the end of time. I slowly walked up to my room, taking in every step as though it were the last time that I set foot in the house, even though I still had a little while left.

"It's ok, everything will turn out alright." The light voice came from the window as soon as I had sat down on the bed in my dark room. The figure sat down next to me. I wrapped myself in Alice's cold embrace, and let my tears fall.


End file.
